


Thanks For Listening.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Twitter, even if u dont ship larry u hate modest, idk - Freeform, im changing the urls in the end note, louis hates management but dont we all, theres no update if this shows as an update im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick of it all. (He's sick of <i>everything.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Listening.

Louis is laying in bed in Los Angeles, having just woken up to talk to Harry, before he heads to bed. It’s 11:30 a.m where he is in LA, and it’s 7:30 p.m where Harry is, in London. It’s tough, but they’ll be together soon, and that’s all that matters. (No it’s not. It sucks. Louis wants Harry there now to comfort him when he is stressed about the new album. He wants Harry to be able to say, “it’ll be okay, the fans will love it,” in real life, instead of over the phone. Louis hates phones. He wants to smash his on the wall, but that would make everything worse.) Everything is okay.  
“You wanna know something, Harry?”  
“What is that, Louis?”  
“I hate managment.”  
“Oh.”  
“I want to be able to tell them about us.”  
“I do to.”  
“I want the fans to have someone to look up to when they’re afraid to come out.”  
“Me too, Louis.”  
“I hate management.”  
Harry stays silent.  
“I’m sick of it.”  
“I know.”  
“I’m sick of it, I’m sick of it, I’m sick of it!”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Haz?”  
“Yes, Lou?”  
“I’m so-” he stops, takes a breath, starts, “I am so DONE with everything.” (It’s not an exaggeration, he’s tired of it all. He’s tired of paparazzi, and he’s tired of leaked albums, and he’s tired of fans who expect more than they can offer, and he’s tired of not being able to come out, and he’s tired of it all.)  
“What do you mean?” Harry asks. He sounds worried.  
“I’m done. I’m mad, and I’m sad, and I’m sick, and I’m tired, and I just wanna do it.”  
“I know what you mean.”  
“Good night, Haz. I’ll see you soon, I hope.” (Not soon enough.)  
“Good morning, Lou. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
He lays in bed for one hour, doing nothing. (That’s not true. He thinks. He thinks and thinks and _thinks_ until he can think no more and he can only _do do do_.)  
  
  
He changes his Twitter password. Just in case.  
And then he types.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I’m sick of it.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I have something to tell you all.  
Before he can type his next tweet, managment rings him. He ignores them.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : This is something I’ve wanted to tell you all for a while.  
His phone buzzes again, another call from management.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I haven’t been totally honest with all of you.  
Another call from management, and a text from his mother (‘what are u doing lou?’).  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I never wanted to do this on Twitter, of all places, but if I do it anywhere else, it won’t get released.  
A call from management. A text from Niall (good for u man).  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I’ve missed 4 calls from @Modestmgmt but I don’t care at the moment.  
He listens to one of the voice messages, “don’t you fucking DARE do this.”  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I think I have been threatened by management. Take that as you will.  
Yet another call from management, as well as a text from Liam (if i get in shit for this i am going 2 be beyond pissed tommo).  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I’m bisexual.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : Surprise surprise who would have thought.  
A call from management. Another. A third.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I’m going to get in so much trouble for that.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : Another thing.  
A call from Modest! (He is beyond glad Harry is asleep as he declines the call once again.)  
Another call.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : He may not like me for saying this.  
A text from them (Don’t.).  
Another (Don’t you fucking dare.).  
(You punk ass kid don’t pull this shit.).  
(I will drop you faster than the blink of an eye.).  
He replies to that one (good).  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I’ve got myself a boyfriend, somehow.  
Zayn texts him (are u sure u wanna do this?). Another ignored call from Modest!  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I actually managed to snag him mid 2011.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : (June 24th, 2011, to be exact.)  
His phone buzzes in his lap as he types the next Tweet.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I was forced to keep him under wraps. I technically still am. I just don’t want to anymore.  
His phone buzzes, he presses ignore, it buzzes again directly afterwards.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : We’re sick of hiding, my boyfriend and I, but I haven’t got permission to out him, so I’m not going to.  
His phone rings, but it’s Harry, so he answers.  
  
“Why are you awake? Isn’t it like 1 a.m there?”  
Harry sighs, “yes it is, but Modest! called me, and woke me up. They wanted me to ring you and tell you to stop.”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No.”  
“What would you like me to do?”  
“Out me.”  
“Really?”  
“Please.”  
“Okay. Thank you. I love you, have a good sleep.”  
“Thank you, Lou. Have a good rest of your day. I love you too.”  
Harry ends the call, and Louis goes back to Twitter.  
  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : My boyfriend’s just called me and given me permission.  
Management calls. He ignores.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I’m not sure why management keeps ringing me. They aren’t going to stop me.  
Anne texts him (thank u for getting his permission first).  
He replies (i would never do anything without his permission).  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : So, as I previously said, I have a boyfriend. Have had since 2011.  
Buzz. (Ignore).  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : And that person is. Well. It’s who we all expected.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : **@Harry_Styles**  
Modest! calls. This time he picks up.  
  
“What are you _doing?_ ” An angry voice asks.  
“I’m coming out,” he replies simply.  
“Why?” The venom in his voice is enough to possibly melt metal.  
“Cause, it’s important.”  
“It will give you a bad rep.”  
“It’s 2014.”  
“So?”  
“Piss off, honestly. There’s nothing you can do about it.”  
“We can delete them.”  
“I changed my password.” ( _I knew it_ , he thinks. He’s not sure how they got his password, but they did.)  
“Delete them and we won’t drop One Direction.”  
“I will be glad when you do.”  
  
And then he hangs up.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : My name is Louis Tomlinson and I am a bisexual man in a relationship with Harry Styles.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : I did this to hopefully inspire other people to do the same.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : If it is dangerous, please don’t come out. But if you really want to, I can guarantee, it feels amazing.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : Hazza is asleep because he’s currently on the other side of the world, but it would be great if he would wake up to something encouraging.  
**@Louis_Tomlinson** : Thanks for listening, Twitter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! psa i typed all these tweets into my own twitter thing to make sure they were under 140 characters hell ya  
> this is probably the worst thing ive written in the last year but im posting it anyway  
> ive never written a fic like this so idk if its bad  
> i dont own 1d or modest or anyone mentioned in here OR twitter  
> also :oo someone did a polish translation!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/2590568


End file.
